


On the Behaviour of Bats: A Heroes' Guide

by MycroftRH



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free pamphlet on the habits of these unique and mysterious creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Behaviour of Bats: A Heroes' Guide

1\. Bats are extremely territorial.

They may occasionally permit you on their territory; if you get this rare opportunity, be sure to appreciate it! Remember, though, that just because you have been allowed once, doesn't mean you will be again! You need specific, explicit permission for each time you wish to enter a Bat's territory. Ignore this at your own risk.

2\. Bats are gregarious.

They may sometimes try to convince you they are solitary; don't believe them! Bats, though they sometimes have difficulty interacting with other species, are extremely social animals. As well as having a complex social structure within the species, nearly all hero teams of note have been led by at least one Bat at one time or other (often multiple different Bats).

3\. Bats have a rigid dominance hierarchy.

If you see a submissive Bat being treated in what seems to you like an unfair fashion, your hero instincts may impel you to try to get between them. Resist this temptation! This is normal Bat behaviour and is accepted by both parties. If you try to interfere, they will both turn on you!

4\. Bats are dominant when relating to other species.

Though a Bat may be submissive to another Bat, never expect one to submit to you. If one is in your group, expect it to be alpha. If a Bat gives you an order, tuck your tail between your legs and obey. If you don't the Bat will feel that it has to exert its dominance, which can be dangerous. Besides - the Bat is almost guaranteed to be telling you the right thing, anyway.

5\. Bats are nocturnal.

Though they will often try to force themselves into diurnal patterns in order to relate to other species, this is not natural for them, and causes them stress. A Bat is at its best in the dark, and if you wish to observe one, this is the best time.

Always remember: Bats are wild animals! No matter how well-trained one might seem (see: subspecies: common name: 'Nightwing') they are still unpredictable. Use caution whenever you are around a Bat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

From Oracle (oracle@delphi.net):

Roy Harper. Always remember: I know where you live.

You are inconceivably lucky that I intercepted this email.

Also, you have approximately 5 minutes before the alpha Bat arrives at your place of residence.


End file.
